


Five Times Kosmo Was A Good Boy (And One Time He Was Bad, Very Bad)

by Lunarium



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Moments, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sheith New Years, brief reference to Shiro's PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Five notable times Kosmo has been good to Shiro (and by extension, Keith), but one notably time he did a very bad, terrible thing.





	Five Times Kosmo Was A Good Boy (And One Time He Was Bad, Very Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheith New Years Day 4: "Kosmo". Has a good bag of sweet moments, fluff, and humor!

Kosmo was a good boy. 

Shiro was back in Haggar’s lab, strapped to a table with electrical probes shooting into his brain; then there was a flurry of screaming down at him and a large monster with a club coming for him; then a giant creature with a tentacle squeezing around his neck—but a few wet licks sent Shiro whirling back out to the waking world.

“Oh, it was just a dream,” Shiro panted. His eyes scanned from side to side, just in case a pair of yellow eyes would appear from the depths in the dark.

But he was safe, far away from any enemies, protected inside the Black Lion. 

Kosmo whimpered and licked his hand. Chuckling, Shiro stroked his cheek and around under his jaw. 

“Were you worried about me, buddy?” he asked. “Did Keith send you to check on me?” 

As if he could understand him, Kosmo slipped closer and nuzzled against him. Smiling, Shiro leaned into his warmth. 

A good boy.

⬥

Kosmo was such a good boy.

The memory of Keith’s confession hit him like a ton of bricks, and it came at the worst possible moment: stuck here in outer space, with no where to turn, no where to hide and collect himself. Suddenly the warmth he felt whenever he saw Keith evaporated as panic seized him— _“I love you!”_

He…Keith had said those words. He had really said them. He…how could he face Keith like this and no longer pretend? 

_I love you too, Keith._

He couldn’t say _that_. _How_ would he even say it? 

His body and throat tensed; he—he _did_ feel the same for Keith, but—he needed time to think—why was he such a damn disaster at this?—no, no he needed to make this perfect, make this right! Everything that had gone wrong in his last relationship would not be repeated again! 

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and Shiro found himself in a green-lit environment: the Green Lion. Kosmo nuzzled against him and whimpered, alerting Pidge that she had company. 

“Shiro?”

“Sorry…” Shiro chuckled as he came up behind her. “Looks like Kosmo sent me here.” 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah! I may be quiet for some time, if that’s all right. The memories from my clone are finally catching up to me and I just need to do some thinking.”

Pidge shrugged. “Of course! Take all the time you need.”

Shiro turned back and smiled gratefully at Kosmo before the cosmic wolf teleported away. 

Kosmo was a good boy, such a good boy.

⬥

Kosmo was a really, _really_ good boy. Was he trying to set Keith and him up?

He wasn’t aware of when Keith had woken in the Garrison’s hospital. He had missed that moment, as he was off giving a memorial for those lost in the fight against the Galra. But shortly after leaving, the wolf appeared before him, and the familiar flash engulfed him.

Before Shiro knew it he was in Keith’s room. Krolia and Kolivan must have left, and Keith’s eyes were drooping as if he was about to fall asleep again. They shot open when he saw Shiro. 

“Hey!” 

“You’re awake!” Shiro said, smiling. Warmth filled the room as their gazes lingered. Kosmo popped out of the room, then popped back in a moment later with a bouquet of flowers ready for Shiro to take. 

“Oh! Er, thank you,” he said, uncertain, wondering where Kosmo got this and who he should pay later on. He glanced at Keith, suddenly embarrassed. “Sorry I didn’t stop by to get you any flowers, I was just done giving a speech.” 

“Shiro, I only need you by my side,” Keith chuckled. 

Kosmo teleported again and when he reappeared it was with a giant fluffy stuffed hippopotamus: adorably lavender, and “Get Well Soon” was switched on its soft belly. Keith and Shiro gave one another awkward looks and laughed. Another teleport, and this time Kosmo brought with him some chocolates and balloons.

Then some cupcakes.

And a raspberry-filled chocolate cake.

And a diamond ring. 

“STOP!” Shiro screamed in alarm at the newest addition to the stack. “Where are you getting these?!” 

Kosmo’s reply was a mere pleasant bark. 

Shiro sighed heavily and forlornly examined the piles and piles of gifts he would totally get Keith but couldn’t possibly ever afford. “I don’t know if I even still have a bank account after being considered dead _twice_. We’ve been so busy I haven’t had time to call my bank. I have so many people to owe back!” 

Keith chuckled and stroked Kosmo’s head. “He’s just looking after you.” 

He had good intensions, that was true. It made Keith smile, and the way he was currently looking at Shiro? 

Shiro couldn’t hide the blush. 

Kosmo was still a good boy.

⬥

Kosmo was a good boy, especially around the holidays. He quickly picked up on the cultures of the coming holidays. On Halloween night he teleported in and out around town, glowing eerily; it gave the trick-or-treaters a spooky little thrill. He behaved himself well enough on Thanksgiving and only ate what they gave him.

And then there was the annual Galaxy Garrison Christmas party. 

Shiro didn’t expect him to pick up on all the traditions of Christmas, but suddenly, as he and Keith were talking together, getting all cozied up a little bit away from the crowd, there was the familiar electric blue pop. Immediately Shiro checked around himself for any sign of Kosmo but didn’t seem him until Keith gave a snort and nudged him to look upward.

A mistletoe hung overhead. 

Shiro glanced back, finally spotting Kosmo sitting upright watching them as if proud of what he had done. His cheeks brightened. 

“Well…he’s watching,” Keith said in a part-nervous, part-playful manner Shiro had not anticipated. “He’s expecting us to do it.” 

Shiro’s own heart was about to jump out of his chest, but Keith was willing, and was already readying himself closer for the kiss.

Shiro chuckled softly as he leaned towards Keith. “Kosmo’s a good boy.”

⬥

Kosmo was a good boy, but sometimes—

“Whoa, not while—!”

 _Zap!_

Shiro nearly slipped on sleek surface as they rematerialized in their destination. Landing roughly on his backside, it took Shiro a moment to realize he was on the Black Lion’s head. Keith was sitting just a few feet away, his back turned, watching the beautiful sunset. 

He peered over his shoulder when he heard the commotion behind him. 

“Shiro?” 

“Keith!” Shiro gasped, embarrassed. “I’m sorry for just crashing in. I meant to join you later. I had to stop by Iverson’s office for a moment, but then Kosmo just popped in and grabbed me.” 

Keith smiled sadly. Shiro’s face fell. 

“Hey, everything okay?” 

“Yeah…I was just…it’s stupid, forget it.” 

Shiro peered over the horizon, the setting sun, and it suddenly hit him what it reminded Keith of. He settled himself right next to him and wrapped his arm around him. 

“You’re thinking back to when I went to Kerberos,” he said, almost breathless. “The skies does look like that day.” 

Keith leaned into him and nodded. Shiro squeezed his arm. 

“I won’t be going anywhere this time. I promise. And neither will you. I’ll be sure of that. And Kosmo.” He winked up at Kosmo, who barked his approval. Keith chuckled and buried his face further to cover up his tears. 

He was looking after them both. Shiro owed him one. Kosmo was such a good boy.

⬥

Kosmo was a bad boy.

See, Shiro was interested in poetry. He wasn’t very good at it. He was an outright shitty poet, if he had to be honest. But the war was won, they were back on Earth, there was some time to kill, and Shiro was feeling nostalgic. 

So he wrote a love poem for Keith. 

Then he took it a step further and recorded himself reciting the poem. This wasn’t meant to be shown to Keith—he would never, _ever_ subjugate Keith to his horrible art. Hearing himself made Shiro cringe; he’ll delete the video in a little bit, but this activity was fun nonetheless. It had been so long since he had the chance to do something as relaxing as write bad poetry. 

And then Kosmo teleported next to him. 

“Oh no,” Shiro gasped. 

With an excited bark, Kosmo leapt and grabbed the phone from his hand. 

“No, no!—Kosmo, bad! Give it back!” He wrestled for his phone back but to no avail: there was another flash, and Kosmo and his phone were both gone. 

All air drained from his lungs. 

“Keith!” 

Forget it. By the time he’d reach Keith, he would have saw the video. Instead Shiro, forgetting to put any pants on and face red as a beet, bolted to the Atlas. He’d take it, even if he was her only passenger, and get far, as far away as he can, and never show his face ever again! 

Meanwhile, Keith had one hand over his heart, touched as he listened to such sweetly poetic words spoken by Shiro to him. 

“You know, I don’t understand a thing about poetry, but this is _so_ sweet and romantic,” Keith said, his eyes going soft. Kosmo happily wagged his tail in agreement. “I’m going to ask Shiro where he learned to write like this. I never knew about this side of him!” 

He tapped on play button again and settled back, melting into Shiro’s flowery words, while in the other room, having overheard, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge squeezed one another and twisted themselves into pretzels in attempts not to explode into roaring laughter. 

Kosmo was a bad boy. A very, _very_ terrible bad boy.


End file.
